Torchic's Return
DO NOT EDIT! Torchic's Return is a massive fighting game with over 400 characters in it! Characters #Torchic #Venonat #Psyduck #Lumpy #Linny #Tuck #Ming-Ming #Porygon2 #Game & Watch #Pikachu #Annoying Orange #Peppy #Drifloon #Slime #Rosie #Lampent #Master Shake #Choco Cat #Sunflower #Burrobot #Pear #Happy Burgertchi #Mimitchi #Latios #Latias #Natu #Pin #Hitmonlee #Hitmonchan #Hitmontop #BallHog #Red #Rocky #Cleo #Creeper #Whirlipede #Golett #Yakko #Wakko #Dot #Bulbasaur #Charmander #Squirtle #Cyndaquil #Soilder #Piplup #XJ-2 #Peter Griffin #Xatu #Blaziken #Frillish #Snorlax #Rewind #Foongus #Bad Piggie #Amy Rose #Homestar Runner #Snowrunt #Plantern #Blover #Shy Guy #Radio #Jonny 2x4 #Mr. Head #Wrecking Ball #R.O.B. #Stuart Little #Margalo #Cuddles #Sniffles #Pichu #Prince #Coolio #Metapod #Mc Toy #Baby Yoshi #Wumbo Gumbo #Umu #Kirby #Yoshi #Klang #Chick #Dee #GIR #Male Ant #Female Ant #Mario #Real Patrick #Spyro #Luigi #Zim #White Fang #Hansel #Master Hand #LOL WUT Pear #O RLY? Owl #Chuck E Cheese #Octo #NRG #Mickey Mouse #Oswald Rabbit #Porygon-Z #Spongebob #Patrick #ZOOM Drink #Greg Heffley #Golurk #Swanna #Long Cat #Wham-Shell #Double Trouble #Stump Smash #Drill Sergeant #Cofagrigus #Invisable Man #Pinky and the Brain #Fox Mccloud #Chowder #Mung Daal #Redford #Giggles #Toothy #Trigger Happy #Gill Grunt #Lightning Rod #Rotom #Quaponk #Jarvis #Mametchi #Ecto #Kissy #Camo #Eruptor #Keroro #Hoops #Yoyo #Mordicai #Rigby #Nipper #80's Robot #Cro-Marmot #Strong Bad #Voltorb #Freaky Cat #Barnacles #Kwazii #Peso #The Mole #Pop #Cub #Flaky #Mime #Disco Bear #Handy #Petunia #Nutty #Russel #Splendid #Oddie #Tree-Rex #Flippy #Agumon #Pinocchimon #Lifty #Shifty #Eye-Brawl #Doodle #Crash Bernstein #Big Bro #Lil Big Bro #Long Beard #Shattered Man #Hefty Head #Surprise Box #ROFL #Hot Head #Galaxy Man #Ness #Ego Orb #Mudkip #Twiggy #Zappa Yow Yow Boys #Black Mage #Lewis #Simon #Suezo #Trashteroid #Micro-Dave #Shellington #Fuzzy #Maggot Meatball #Magna-Charge #Regirock #Regice #Registeel #Piyomon #Dump-Ling #Scrumpy #Gamechap #Bertie #Octavian #Tentomon #Crusher #Galvantula #Heatblast #Cosmo #Ticket Oak #Crash Loader #Dashi #Tweak #Tunip #Ed #Edd #Eddy #Staryu #Bobert #Painting Trio #Peashooter #Junkasaurus Wrecks #Nyan Cat #Scum Gum #Octopus King #Scrap Scrapper #Hatty Hattington #Peanut #Jyureimon #Alien Hominid #PDA Games Guy #Art #Olimar #Villager #Patamon #Inkling #DNI Interview Alien #Red Castle Crasher #Tangoo #"No Name" #Commando Man #Pluto #Pop Thorn #Gerard #Junker #Mag #Fat Kid #Barry #Mu #June #Magikarp #Nutsuo #Squash #Lava Lamp #Troll #Painter Boss #Dusclops #Victini #Pokkle #Spiritomb #Honedge #Hot Wings #Little Bee #Chill #Slobber Tooth #Goop #Trevenant #Meat Boy #Ender Man #Shrek #Wash Buckler #Grey Matter #Odeon #Ziggy #Probopass #Rolf #Kinoko #Norn #Ghostopus #Wheels #Sherman #Peeps #Steven #Bergmite #Snhitzel #Wind-Up #Armadrillo #Issac #Gish #Helioptile #Tom Nook #Heavy #Pyro #Behemoth Chicken #Steve #Chuck #Jim, Jay and Jake #H'al #Bob-Omb #Nai-Nai #Foomin #Binacle #Barbaracle #Wall-E #Eve #Ichigo #Chingling #Chespin #Fennekin #Froakie #Hatzilla #Bubs #Captain Penny #Rigel #Domo #Lin-Chung #Mr. No Hands #Mighty Ray #Jumpy Ghostface #Mystique Sonia #Mine Turtle #King of All Cosmos #Mega Blaziken #Yoda #Jar-Jar #Hulk #Sonic #Tails #Knuckles #Woody Woodpecker #Chilly Willy #Brian Griffin #Stewie Griffin #Noibat #Brainstorm #Solrock #Lunatone #The Cheat #Jetray #Clembot #Wario #Skrelp #Claucher #Guardromon #Cyber Monday #BOOM! #Triple Threat #Emmet #Unikitty #Commander Video #Kyzier #Tangela #Lammy #Mr. Pickels #Crazy Redd #Cat Guard #Iceberg Lettuce #Wall-Nut #Slider #Magneton #Onix #Plusle #Minun #Stella #Oww! #Sheree #Minion #Poppy Bro #Tokkori #Mamemon #Big Mamemon #MetalMamemon #Truffles #Reuniclus #Crustle #Tangy #Robin #Chamametchi #Miso #Pumpkinmon #Wreck-It-Ralph #Fix-it-Felix #Dogmon #Gotsumon #Gazpacho #Scout #Mew #Cecil #Citron #Power Lily #Pororo #Kid Cat #Agent S #Big Top #Imimater #Drew Pickles #Gru #Magmar #Electabuzz #Beaker #Prism Break #Squidward #Greninja #Fat Albert #Julius Jr #Hagurumon #Gold Whale #Petty #Antonio #Bamboo Shoot #Ditto #Pink Knight #Stu Pickles #Dumb Donald #Upgrade #Munna #Blitzle #Dupity Peck #Tostitos Bag #Beeshooter #Geico Gecko #Palmon #Rainbow Dash #Snow Pea #Trianchid #Air Man #Prospecter Zombie #Zubat #Butterfree #Fletchling #Spritzee #Whailmer #Skirskit #Ms. Pump #Terraspin #Blurp #Bentley #Ollie #Goomy #Pidgey #Engineer Zombie #Pretzel Guy #Meowth #Flabebe #Object Morphing Demon #1 #Object Morphing Demon #2 #Install Ball #??? #Stingy #Poby #Shelgon More to come......